Why He Is Called Big D
by thebloodlust23
Summary: WHILE IN THE DAVENATOR MR DAVENPORT AND ADAM THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE TO DO ON WEEKENDS OTHER THAN PLAY WITH THE DAVENATOR. SOMETHING THAT CHANGES BOTH OF THEIR LIVES. SUMMARY SUCKS BUT STORY IS GOOD.


A Lab Rats fan fiction

A/N SET DURING SEASON 2 EPISODE 12 TRUCKED OUT

SUMMARY: WHILE IN THE DAVENATOR MR DAVENPORT AND ADAM THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE TO DO ON WEEKENDS OTHER THAN PLAY WITH THE DAVENATOR. SOMETHING THAT CHANGES BOTH OTH THEIR LIVES.

WARNING: THIS IS MALE MALE AGE DIFFEREANCE ORAL SEX IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON AND FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ I WOULD LIKE NO FLAMES. ALSO THIS IS INCEST.

Mr. Davenport was furious at Adam he had left him alone at the car dealership to buy the safe firefly for Adams first car that was a huge mistake because Adam showed up at home he wasn't in the safe firefly a monster truck! Leo Chase and Bree were awestruck as they stared at the gigantic monster truck while Tasha and Mr. Davenport were furious. In the truck the next day on their way to take the truck back to the dealer ship Mr. Davenport was first to speak.

"Adam I really stuck my neck out for you and you made us both look irresponsible."

"Your right, Apology accepted."

"Wow look how high I am" Davenport said in astonishment.

"That's what I said."

"That pic up truck looks like a teeny tiny toy."

"That's what I said." Adam was liking where this was going he was thinking that Davenport was warming up to the idea of keeping this bad boy.

===============Lab Rats===========

At an old rock quarry they were driving the Davenator which Mr. Davenport had chosen as the name of this behemoth like maniacs yelling and screaming in joy.

"This is AWSOME!" Davenport yelled."

"That's what I said! WOOOOO!" Adam said in glee.

Feeling the raw power and speed that this machine was giving him beneath his body Davenport began to get excited by the time he had finally stopped to let the truck rest Davenport had a huge rock hard boner hiding in the confines of his pants.

"Mr. Davenport can we please keep the Davenator it's totally awesome and your rich you can afford it please. "Adam put on his cutest and most innocent puppy dog look which he knew Davenport couldn't say no too. It was his get out of jail free card because it never failed to bend the older man to his will even when he was young every time he and Chase made a mess or got in trouble all Adam had to do was give him this look and they would get off consequence free.

"Well I don't see why not we can keep it to play with on weekends and ill also get you a safe car to use other times"

"Thanks Mr. Davenport."

Adam threw off his seat belt and hugged the older man that was and always had been his father figure. Davenport was now raging in his pants because what he would never admit to himself is the Adam had grown up to be a very handsome and sometimes responsible young man and Davenport couldn't help but feel some kind of pull from the young man. Adam pulled back and him and Davenport locked eyes. And suddenly they were kissing it was soft and passionate but as Adam got heated up so did the kiss they were now exploring each other's warm mouth with their tongues when Adam unlatched Mr. Davenports seatbelt and climbed into his lap. Adams was grinding into Mr. Davenports hardened prick the friction their clothes were creating was unbearable Adam undid the buttons to Mr. Davenports chest he resumed the passionate make out session while Adams strong hands messaged Mr. Davenports tight chest and making his thumbs glide of his soft buds. They stopped Kissing while Adam pulled off his shirt and threw it to the passenger's side. Mr. Davenport couldn't believe the sight before his eyes Adams slightly tanned skin was remarkable and for only being 17 years old he already had a set of astonishing abs and a tight toned and very muscular chest. Davenport was slack jawed and could only star. Noticing this Adam smirked. Adam ran his thumbs over Davenports nipples again and then began licking them slightly once erect he took the left bud into his mouth and sucked while his right hand palmed Mr. Davenports erect dick though his pants while his left hand kept playing with the sensitive nipple then he switched and did the exact same thing only opposite to make Davenport moan and gently bit down on the left nipple while sucking. Adams ministration was rewarded with a loud moan which Adam new he would get.

He removed himself from Davenports lap and because of the size of the truck cabin got n between Davenports legs. He licked the confining fabric of Donald's pants and palmed him roughly before unbuttoning the pants and pulling them down to Mr. Davenport's ankles the bulge underneath the black fabric of Mr. Davenports briefs was huge and Adam also noticed the large stain that was appearing as Mr. Davenports huge cock was leaking pre cum he licked at the stain and savored the slightly salty taste. Adam then discarded the briefs by pulling them down to join the pants around Davenport's ankles. In front of his face was a huge 12 inch cock still leaking huge amounts of pre cum.

"Well I guess I know my why Leo call you big D now huh." Adam and Davenport laughed at his dim witted humor. Resuming his ministrations Adam licked the underside of his adoptive fathers cock dragging his soft moist tongue up his cock was making Davenport go mad.

"Oh Adam take it in your mouth please."

Adam obeys his adoptive fathers command and licks and sucks the pre cum off the huge head of the cock and then slowly takes the cock in his mouth inching down slowly Davenport couldn't take much more. Adam finally got all of the cock in his mouth as Mr. Davenports bush was tickling Adams nose he started by going up slowly then back down then back down again swirled his tongue around the head and kept on lapping at the pre cum Davenports enormous cock was producing it tasted delicious and Adam can't get enough. Suddenly the warmth that davenport felt on his cock was gone he looked down and saw Adam unlooping his belt he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down a little and then pulled the white briefs down over his impressive 9 inch cock he started rubbing his cock. He resumed sucking on Davenports cock.

"Adam... Adam ohh god Adam im gonna cum…Im cumming ahhhhhh" Adam felt the huge cock pulse in his mouth and then Davenports warm cum filled his mouth not wasting a drop Adam drank what he could down as fast as he could. Two more spurts erupted into his mouth and he was finally able to savor the taste of his adoptive fathers cock. He savored the taste completely before swallowing the final two spirts of Davenports cum. He returned to his seat and continued jacking off moments late he moaned out loud.

"Ahhhh im gonna cum ahhh…" He shot a huge load of cum into the floor of the truck and fell back into the seat expended of all of his energy.

"Wow Adam that was impressive."

"Thanks I've never came like that before."

"Well were keeping the truck so maybe next weekend ill return the favor."

Adam and Davenport smirked Adam leaned over and kissed Davenport again. And he could wait till next weekend.

THE END

================LAB RATS===============

WELL THERE YA GO ANOTHER STORY FROM THE DEMENTED MIND OF ME. TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH AND LIKED IT PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW I LOVE THEM AND THEN INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE. TO ALL WHO READ AND DIDN'T LIKE IT I WOULD LIKE NO FLAMES THANK YOU FOR READING.


End file.
